Crucify
by SMYGO4EVA
Summary: Drabble. MarikSerenity. You are marked by the demon who wore a human mask, and you shall be forever and forever. Dedicated to Journey Maker.


Crucify  
By SMYGO4EVA

What is written cannot be undone, what damnation has become of you, cannot be deterred. No matter how much you beg and plead, you cannot prevent what you cannot predict. For the sin that you bring, for the abomination that you bear, you are damned until your last breath. You are cursed, dear Serenity, and you cannot undo the very thing that brought you in this twisted shell of a world. It is not a dream, and it is nor a nightmare; no, it is much worse than that. It is your reality, and you will not erase that reality.

What the demon brought to you, you can't erase. The demon loved you and you saw him as a handsome man, someone you needed and wanted. He was conjured by your form, your eyes, your innocent smile, and your face. Only shattered memories are what are left of you, dear Serenity. The demon only took that form because of you, and he accepted it, a form that represented the dark side of his soul and your sins. He was created by anger, hatred and lust of his former shell, and you have only ignited the twisted oblivion that is his darkness.

He was put under your spell by even uttering your very name, dear Serenity, shrouded by the twilight that is inside your soul. And he took your hand, whilst you held his. After that, nothing awaits for you anymore. Now there are many unopened doors in your wake, and it is all because of your foolishness. It's all your fault, dear Serenity. You see the darkness now, the darkness that greedily swallows up any light that would help you out of the realm of shadows you wander in. In the act of intimacy, where dark desires are lit and ignited like a burning fire, you would only go down in flames again, and it will not be pleasurable.

Your cries and sobs echo off the walls of your prison, while your body lies on a bed, asleep, and yet you cannot wake up. Inside yourself, you and the demon have created something beautiful, but it is not beautiful to the rest of the world, as it is the child of the demon, with your humanly features. He is the Morningstar, the fallen angel, a beautiful and ugly being, who chose you to bear his child, one who is different from the rest of us. The child will be lovely, the eye of the beholder and the child will love you, Serenity, but will you love him? Will you love him as he reminds you of the demon who is his father? Who you love him as he is a reminder of your foolish mistake? Will you?!

Will you, foolish girl?!

**Will you?!**

Huh?

**HUH?!**

The blessed silence of your sleep may be a sanctuary to you, but soon it will erupt into nothingness, oblivion as the demon says. The darkness will eat you alive as your loved ones hold out their hand to take yours, but sadly, you will fall into where the demon is, where he holds you and your soul for all eternity, forever and forever. You have sinned with the demon, and now you will pay the ultimate price. Contrition will bubble in you in waves upon waves in your tears, and the demo will hear you, only seeing your tears as the liquid of your ecstasy when the two of you have become one, the union that created your son and his son as well.

You will be forever dwelling in the darkness with this child while the demon will sit upon his throne in the depths of Hell that Earth will become. The crying of the child will not stop, no matter how much you will cry too. The crying will stop soon, dear Serenity, or else your sanity will soon fracture. The crying of the child who loves you, but alas you will only feel revulsion and regret because of your mistake. You are marked by the demon, who now holds you in his unholy embrace, fondles you until you quiver, and thrusts until you scream for release and redemption. You are marked by the demon who wore a human mask, and you are crucified forever and forever, only until your bitter end.

_**(A.N: For Journey Maker, for writing the story "My Living Hell" in dedication to me and this drabble has many hints of the story as well.) **_


End file.
